


微光

by lenglenglengdehu



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenglenglengdehu/pseuds/lenglenglengdehu
Summary: 3+1梗艾斯三次生气了，一次萨博哭了。
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 9





	微光

0.  
艾斯不仅被变小了还不记得他们了。  
队长们站在甲板上往上看，瞭望台里的小小身影根本瞅不见。  
“他会准备下来吗？”花田忧心忡忡。旁边的人眯了眯眼睛，“也许吧，但肯定不会让我们知道。”以藏漂亮的发髻有些散乱，拜上面的艾斯所赐。  
他们哪知道彬彬有礼的艾斯小时候居然是个刺头，几乎把他们搞得人仰马翻。  
“我还以为他会继续试着刺杀我们呢。”乔兹很乐观，“就是脾气不大好。”他这话说得着实委婉，刚刚过去的二十分钟除了动手就是艾斯在“问候”他们，最后迅速开溜。  
船工苦着脸扛着木板走过他们身边，大家很有默契地低头忏悔三秒，随即回到艾斯身上。  
“……找个人把他弄下来？”萨奇有些不太确定，“那地方有点易守难攻的意思。”  
“没辙，艾斯根本不信我们。”马尔科捏了捏鼻梁，觉得有点麻烦，“我看看有没有人能帮到我们。”  
1.  
陌生的地方，陌生的人们，杂乱无章根本说不通的话，什么都令人讨厌死了。艾斯逃避地爬上瞭望台，入眼所见却是广阔无垠的大海。少年情不自禁地屏住呼吸，面前的大海碧波荡漾，无边无际，它比多少次他们三兄弟一起幻想的样子还要美丽，充满吸引力。  
这就是起航的景象。艾斯咧嘴一笑，忍不住回头，“看呐，萨博，路飞，这就是大海。”  
然而他背后什么都没有。  
艾斯脸上空白了一瞬，他闭紧嘴巴，不肯泄露一丝一毫的情绪，  
这里是陌生的地方，陌生的一切，不再有萨博，也没有路飞那个小跟屁虫。艾斯默默地提醒自己，他会坚强的活下去，找到路飞那个爱哭鬼。  
他耐心地蹲在瞭望台里，阳光慢慢倾斜，变成暖红色，天空从蓝变橙，变紫，变黑，直到夜幕铺上星星，艾斯的肚子咕咕地叫起来，他终于听到下面只剩下两个人的脚步声。  
艾斯得意的一笑，他现在可以去找些食物了。

“……我得承认我没想到会是这样的。”  
有人在他背后！  
艾斯蹦起来，抓过手上的长棍横在面前。但下一刻他的心神就被夺去了，因为……眼前的这个人……他……  
高高的帽子和那条愚蠢的口水巾，着装齐整，金色的卷发还有左眼的伤疤，碧蓝的眼睛和温和的笑容。  
“怎么啦，艾斯，不欢迎我吗？”那个家伙厚颜无耻的说，露出那种熟悉的狡诈的笑容。  
之前那个金色的菠萝头说着什么身体退化，十年后之类的话，艾斯一点都没有放在心上，直到现在，他从喉咙里发出野兽愤怒的咕噜声。  
“你——你怎么敢——那是萨博的样子！”  
他怒不可遏。  
那个冒牌货看起来有些疑惑（虚假的！艾斯想对自己尖叫）  
“……艾斯？”  
“萨博死了！”艾斯不得不再次吐出这个尖刀一样的事实，它在过去的每一天都插在破碎的内心里，“混蛋狗屎，你他妈算哪根葱？”  
冒牌货轻轻地往后一缩，仿佛这件事也刺伤了他。他打量着艾斯，仿佛明白了什么一般从横杆上跳下来，站在艾斯的面前，微风吹动了他黑色长外套的下摆。  
“艾斯，我没死。”他平静的摘掉了帽子，撩起左边的头发，艾斯可以在明亮的月光下看见那片狰狞的伤疤。“看，我被人救下来了。”  
但艾斯讨厌这种理所当然的温和口气，就像许多次他梦里的一样。  
“……好吧，艾斯，我不知道你有没有听那些家伙说，所以……”那家伙轻轻叹气，开始絮絮叨叨。“十年过去了，我既没有那颗缺牙给你看，也没有把我们的小弟弟路飞拴在裤腰带上好让你确认我是真的还是假的。”  
他直视着艾斯，扬起笑容，“我是萨博，是火拳艾斯和草帽路飞的兄弟，曾经是贵族，梦想是写一本属于自己的游记。”他做作地向艾斯鞠了一躬，笑容紧张，狡黠而又熟悉，“请多指教，臭小鬼刺头艾斯。”  
作为回答，艾斯一脚踹了过去，“混蛋萨博，吓死我了——”  
萨博抱住扑过来的艾斯，少年埋在他脖子里不肯抬头。模糊不清的话语混杂着鼻音和哭腔，黑外套的肩膀处渐渐洇湿了一片。  
“没事，我在的，艾斯……”萨博伸出手，耐心地轻拍艾斯的背部，“睡吧，你肯定累了。”  
少年早先闹了半天，又一直提着精神警惕周围，没有进食进水，最后这下情绪的大起大落立刻就打破了艾斯的逞强。他维持着现在的样子，手里紧抓着萨博的衣领，眼睛周圈湿湿的一片，嘴巴里咕哝着“萨博”“路飞”，鼻子却开始吹起了泡泡。  
萨博一只手搂住艾斯，另一只手却捂住了嘴，无声的笑了起来。

底下的以藏悄悄地走开了。  
2.  
小艾斯是个实打实的刺头，说不了两句就毫无惧色地跟人打架。萨博还放任艾斯整天扛着个水管找人打架。  
萨奇一边煮饭一边跟以藏叨叨，“船上食物感觉有点不够量了，没想到艾斯小时候吃的也挺多。”  
以藏拿着小刀削土豆，想起萨博和艾斯在餐厅里风卷残云，如狼似虎，硬生生吓得周围三尺都没人敢坐，不由得点头。  
“……这样不行，”萨奇叉腰，敲了敲牛肉汤的大锅，“加上萨博，我们有大麻烦了。”  
以藏挑起眉毛，捅了捅萨奇，示意门口。  
艾斯站在厨房门口瞪着他们，“用不着你们这些混球操心！我自己负担我自己！”他怒气冲冲的说，“吃屎去吧。”  
萨奇和以藏对视一眼，萨奇不太确定的口气：“他……应该没事吧？”他联想这几天艾斯的言行举止，总觉得这好像也算不上什么发脾气。  
以藏不可置否的哼了一声。

结果艾斯到晚餐都没有来餐厅吃饭，固执地坐在船边。萨奇试图拿炒饭和炖牛肉去靠近他，碰了一鼻子灰。  
萨博从自己的小舟上发完消息回船的时候，艾斯还坐在船边试图钓鱼，而萨奇躲在船舱门边很忧郁地看着艾斯。  
“萨博，”艾斯跳起来，蹦到萨博身边，直截了当。“我们离开这里吧！”  
“不行，”萨博想都不想地拒绝了艾斯的提议，然后才问道，“为什么艾斯你要这么说？”  
“我讨厌他们。”艾斯神情戒备，不情不愿，“反正他们也不喜欢我们，干嘛要待在他们船上，长大的我真是脑子坏了才会要他们做我的同伴。”  
“艾斯！”萨博警告了一声，撇了一眼萨奇，后者萎蔫得都要凋谢了。  
他放低姿态，蹲下来望着艾斯不服气的脸，柔声说，“别这样说，艾斯。他们会很伤心的。”  
艾斯也看到了萨奇，那直观的伤心让他觉得困惑。“……他们嫌我们吃得多。”他嘀咕，“这要是有个小岛我还用他们管吗，气死我了。”  
萨博哑然失笑，“艾斯，以我对萨奇先生的了解，我保证那只是他作为一位厨师而不能喂饱他的伙伴和客人的自责。”  
艾斯的表情很挣扎，徘徊在误解的害羞和总是常见的怀疑之间。  
萨博若无其事地紧了紧手套，随即盘腿坐在甲板上，问道：“艾斯，你知道你自己长大后是什么样子吗？”  
“什么？”艾斯立刻就被转移了注意，辩驳：“我不就长那张通缉令那样吗？”  
萨博忍不住笑起来，摇摇头，伸出手指着上面的旗帜，郑重地告诉他。“不对哦，艾斯，你没有看过自己的背吧，那是和这个海贼团的旗帜一样的图案，是你所选择背负的骄傲。”  
艾斯随着他的手看向空中，脸色空白一片，他几乎难以想象着长大的他自豪地向所有人展现这里的旗帜。  
“所以，艾斯，不要怀疑你的伙伴，他们能够为你而死，而你也选择为他们而战。”  
艾斯的脸颊爆红起来，他低下头，小声的说，“……真的吗？”  
听他这样说让萨博有些伤心，他摸了摸艾斯的头发，“我说的，是已经发生过的事情，艾斯。”他推了推艾斯的肩膀，注意到他瞄着萨奇，“去吧，去跟萨奇道个歉。”  
少年顺着力道半推半就地去了，萨博听见他们零碎的声音，“萨奇……先生……抱歉……我他妈，不对，我不应该……”萨奇捂着胸口，看起来惊吓大过惊喜，随即一把举起惊慌失措的艾斯，冲向了餐厅。“我用生命保证你一定会吃得饱饱的，艾斯！！”  
萨博跟在后面，装作看不见艾斯发出的求救信号，反而左手一锤右手，笑眯眯地：“哎呀，艾斯这个时候就已经跟马奇诺学习礼貌用语了吗？真是个好哥哥。”  
艾斯从眼睛里发出“你死定了萨博”的镭射。  
3.  
“我没想到我居然有机会和你一起再洗浴的机会。”萨博拿着木盆和毛巾走进浴室。艾斯叉腰站在浴室中间。  
少年很理直气壮：“不然我怎么看见背后的纹身，喂，萨博，镜子带来了吗？”  
萨博耸肩，“你是害羞吧，明明以藏的房间就有一面大镜子可以看。”  
艾斯“噗通”一声跳进水桶里，状似无辜的看着被溅了一身湿的萨博，“你说什么了吗？”  
“战争，艾斯，你挑起了战争。”萨博举起木盆冲了过来，一大一小闹成一团。  
“好啦，好啦，我认输。哈哈哈哈哈哈。”艾斯惨遭挠痒痒处刑，举旗投降。“你干脆点，脱了衣服啊，怎么越长大穿的越多。”  
萨博翻了个白眼，一边脱手套一边反击，“你是穿得少，恨不得穿条内裤出门。”  
艾斯泡在水里看萨博一件件脱掉，手套，外套，马甲，衬衣，领巾，腰带，裤子。  
少年的脸越来越红，艾斯把下半张脸埋在水里吐泡泡，默念：你紧张什么，这条船上那么多半裸男，你不是都习惯了嘛，你对着萨博紧张什么。  
他自己跟自己猛烈斗争：谁知道萨博的身材也这么强啊，可恶，我通缉令上的是不是真的啊，如果不是的话，这不就输给萨博了嘛，我才不要输给他！  
萨博围上毛巾，泡进桶里，这才看见艾斯的脸色红的滴血。“你泡太过了？”随即又紧张起来，“难道是恶魔果实的原因，艾斯，你没晕过去吧？”  
萨博转过来的正面冲击极大地刺激了少年奇怪的胜负欲和莫名其妙的羞耻心，他突然站起来大喊一声：“萨博！你等着瞧吧，我肯定会赢的！！”  
萨博眨了眨眼睛，觉得自己应该点点头以示鼓励。  
艾斯：“……咳咳，镜子呢？”  
虽然艾斯变小了，但肉体的逆转并不意味时间的倒转，它无法变成过去那个时间的肉体，只是年轻化了当前的肉体而已，这也是为什么艾斯能够和船上的指挥官打上几个来回的原因，他的力量和身体的灵活度远超过去。  
“这样？这样呢？看到了吗？”  
“往左一点，好，够了……我……看到了。”  
艾斯说完之后陷入了沉默。  
他侧着头看见占满整个背上的图案，“白胡子”海贼团，即使是像他这样的毛头小子也知道这个名号。

“……很难想象自己会成为别的海贼团的人吗，艾斯？”萨博说。  
“我只是……不明白啊，”艾斯一脸茫然，“我……是为什么……怎么会……到了这里呢？”  
他停了一下，更加迟疑，“白胡子……是那家伙的……敌人吧……萨博，他们难道不会……”  
他们难道不会因此而恨我吗？  
艾斯的话藏在喉咙下面，但他们都听出来了。萨博没有立刻回答他，相反他似乎在忍耐着什么，足足过了几分钟才缓过来。  
“我说多少遍都可以，艾斯。”萨博的声音有些古怪，但并不是谎言的虚假，“他们把你当做兄弟家人，只因为是你而爱你。”  
他勺过热水，浇在艾斯的头上，冲掉泡泡。在哗哗的水声里，艾斯听见他继续说，“有一场战争，艾斯，为了你，他们打了一场战争。”  
“在那场战争里，有许多人为你而死，艾斯。因为这个，你非常自责。”少年大吃一惊，想抬起头发问，但萨博牢牢地抓住他的肩膀，继续冲水。  
“但你的家人，伙伴，所有的存活下来的人都告诉你，挺起胸膛活下去吧，你是我们的艾斯。”  
干燥的毛巾搭在了艾斯的头上遮住了他的视线，艾斯遮掩在一片黑暗中，浑身颤抖，比起萨博之前告诉他的，现在这些让他更加无法想象，那是连字眼都空白的感觉。  
他伸手抓着毛巾，“那我……是不是……”他问出了那句卑劣的话，“我是不是很开心？”

“路飞告诉我，你曾经告诉他，你感到既痛苦，又高兴。”  
萨博静静地这么说。  
艾斯咧开嘴，眼睛却刺痛起来，“……果然……是这样啊。”  
1.  
艾斯这几天都没睡好，看起来精神不好。  
萨奇他们有些担心，但萨博不以为意，马尔科忙到头昏根本顾不上他们也不得不抽空问了几句艾斯没事吧，萨博坚决地拒绝了让艾斯看医生的提议。  
他亲爱的小兄弟是绝不可能告诉医生他睡不好是被感动到震撼。  
艾斯静静地坐在船头，一手撑着下巴，一边在打瞌睡。萨博在他身边坐下，陪他看了会海之后漫不经心的说，“艾斯，过两天我就回去了。”  
“什么……嘶，哎哟，痛！”艾斯一下咬到了舌头，捂着嘴嘶哈嘶哈地呼吸，“里要奏？奏去啦里？”  
“我是革命军啊，艾斯，当然有自己的工作要做。”萨博理所当然，“我看现在你跟他们玩的很好嘛，我放心了啦。”  
“不是！你怎么没有跟我在一起！”艾斯急了，“我……我不放心！”他自觉自己找了个很好的理由，点了点头，“嗯，我不放心你。”  
萨博睁大眼睛，艾斯银灰色的眼睛相当坚定，毫不动摇。  
“你从来都没有谈自己，萨博。”  
萨博呼吸一窒，艾斯注意到了，这加重了他对长大了的兄弟的担忧。  
“你告诉了我关于我的故事，关于路飞的故事，萨博，我很高兴听见这些，关于路飞不再是个傻乎乎的爱哭鬼，但我们是三兄弟。”  
小小的手掌贴上了萨博的左脸颊，艾斯轻柔地，小心翼翼地沿着伤疤的边缘抚摸。  
“你呢？你怎么样？这里还疼吗？如果你是在担心你没有像誓言那样当个海贼而我会因此对你生气的话，我会打你的。”  
“我不知道你这么关注我。”萨博微微摇头，示意不疼，有些敷衍的回答道。  
“哼，如果我不时刻盯着点路飞他马上就会被鳄鱼吃掉。”艾斯不假思索地说。  
但萨博的脸上随即露出了那种奇怪的表情，声音也变得古怪。艾斯皱了皱眉，他继续猜测，尽管这不是他的优点和擅长的一面。  
“你是怪我吗？萨博，怪我把他们当做了家人，稀释了你和路飞的地位？”  
萨博惊讶地摇头，辩解：“当然不会，艾斯！他们做的这么好，比我有资格的多——”话音渐渐小了下去。  
“萨博，我们是结义兄弟！”艾斯厉声说，表情严肃，“是我做了什么让你说出这种话的事情！”他气急败坏，急不可耐，“你不说我就去问别人！”  
萨博神色晦暗，伸手抓住了转身的艾斯。“不是，你的错，是我，艾斯，是我做错了。”  
艾斯困惑，“什么？你有什么错？”  
萨博看着小小的艾斯，视线投向了更远处的海面。他深深地吸了口气，缓解那股内心里一直以来的紧张。  
“那些所有的一切，你的故事，路飞的故事，那场战争……都与我无关。”  
萨博的微笑就像一个平和的面具，“艾斯，这些都是别人告诉我的，就像我告诉你一样。”艾斯瞪着他，不知道是吃惊还是厌恶。  
“从那天以后，我没有为你而战，没有保护路飞，没有……”他说不下去了，捂着嘴害怕他自己吐出来，萨博忍了忍，“我什么都没有做到。”  
他因此憎恨他自己，无人能比他更恨自己。  
“……”  
“……什么嘛，……萨博，你看起来穿得那么厉害的样子，怎么还是一样是个笨蛋。”艾斯懒洋洋地声音在萨博头顶飘荡。  
“如果这种事情，想一千遍一万遍都不会发生的。”他平静的说，“萨博，我也没有救你。而且……”他咬住下嘴唇，“我还拦着路飞，我告诉他你在那里会更好。”  
“那不一样。”萨博反驳，但艾斯不这么认为。  
“我们都没有做到应该做到的事，所以我和路飞发誓，发誓以后要出海，要去过一种无悔的生活，不留遗憾。”  
艾斯伸出手臂，纹身的ASCE清晰可见，“你与我同在，萨博。”  
萨博望着艾斯，这个身高还只有这么一点的男孩，这个对世界依然还抱有着怀疑的少年。  
黑发的少年脸上浮起一丝红晕，口气略有些不耐烦地说，“总之，就是这样，不许再想这个，不然我揍你。”  
艾斯可能本以为自己显得相当有魄力和帅气，但结果萨博紧紧地用力抱住他，鼻音浓重，“嗯，我知道了，艾斯！”  
艾斯反过来抱住萨博那颗毛茸茸的金发头颅，小声嘀咕，“哼，什么大人啊，笨蛋只会是笨蛋。”

“艾斯，这个我不能当做没听见。”  
萨博闷闷的声音从怀里传出来。  
艾斯冷漠：“笨蛋萨博哭鼻子了。”  
“艾斯，你知道等你变回来之后我有多少你的丑照吗？”萨博咬牙切齿。  
“……不许这么做！！”艾斯爆发了。

End  
小剧场  
以藏：两个都是笨蛋吧……  
马尔科：嗯，是笨蛋。  
萨奇：好！为笨蛋加餐！


End file.
